Wild Summer
by Mikaylove
Summary: Theresa and Fox... wild summer
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Theresa is sick of being alone... after the heartbreak with ethan she doesnt feel quite right... but an unexpected friendship is blooming and unexpected things are happening with Fox crane... now ethan is her best friend will it hurt that friendship that she likes fox? the one guy ethan hates more than anyone in his life...

Ethan and theresa went out for 2 months almost a year ago... ethan dumped her but not for gwen but because he said he wasnt happy and now theresa and ethan have gotten close and talk about thier problems... best friends

Fox crane, the guy theresa couldnt stand when she was with ethan because ethan hated him... all she could think of him was egotistical jellous jerk... But she started hanging out with him more over the summer because of whitney his best friend...

Whitney and theresa arent best friends but they are close and whitney and fox are best friends... Fox has been in love with whitney forever... but he's glad they never got together...

Chairty used to be such a good girl but she got twisted up and became the exact oppisite and when she ruined jessica and reese getting back together she is the more of the slut than sweetheart

Jessica is a sweetheart but hasnt always been.... she was always down about herself and a year ago she found reese... but that all changed when she broke his heart by getting scared.... she wasnt ready to commit like that... they never seemed broken up because they were still acting like a couple... until he asked out his best friends older sister theresa... that didnt work out because jessica tried getting him back and did so... but soon after everyone finally found out they were back together.... everything changed.... he cheated on her with charity and they are working reallly hard to gain that back... but she's stayin with him..

Reese the guy who always loved jessica.... but broke her heart by sleeping with charity.... will he ever get the trust back with everyone including his girlfriend...

Chad harris... the player... Or so everyone thinks... he spent a long 9 months with Simone russel... and after they broke up and then got back together... who did he fall for but her sister Whitney russel... the sisters lost there closeness when he broke up with whitney and got back with simone for a week.. and then came crawling back to whitney claiming his love... now whitney hates her sister for taking chad back knowing the situation... but is chad just messing with both their emotions or does he really love whitney like he keeps promising theresa he does...

Simone is heartbroken that her best friend her sister wouldnt believe her about chad and all the pain he's causes....

How will everything turn out... reply and see what summer for these teens could really be like


	2. complications

Chapter one: complications

Theresa was setting at home. The start of a long summer. she answered the phone.

Theresa: hello?

Gwen:theresa , hey

theresa: hey what are you doing?

Gwen:not much, you wouldnt be up for going to the mall today would you?

Theresa: um, actually i would

Gwen: ok thats great i'll be there in a few minutes

Theresa:ok

Theresa waited for gwen for a while before she gave up on gwen showing up but finally gwen did and applogized but she had gotten into a small wreck. and they took off, stoped by gwens job and then went driving around. When Gwen droped theresa off that day they both agreed to do something the next day.

and that they did...they went and got all dressed up, finding that there was nothing really to do but go to the movies, they stopped by whitneys to say hello. It ended up that whitney went with them to the movies, and although whitney and gwen had always hated eachother they had actually gotten along that nite. even whitney and theresa stayed at gwens house for the nite.

while theresa fell asleep early gwen and whitney stayed up all night to talk. and they sang at three in the morning. The next day they all hung out and went home.

Later in the week gwen theresa and whitney hung out at gwens again. While Whitney called her best friend fox and he wanted to develop whitneys pictures and his also, so they went and got him and all went to the store.

Theresa set in the back thinking of the last couple days of school. Theresa had went with whitney home and fox was there. She had always hated fox. well not hated but he annoyed her because he was always bugging her best friend ethan. and when her and ethan were together she had a complete discust for fox. thinking he was an egotistical jerk but this day was different. Even tho on many occasions he had told whitney how much her friend theresa hated him. Whitney had gotten the smart idea to tell theresa her and fox should hook up. and when fox got back in the car whitney kept giving theresa looks. Fox made a remark and theresa hit him but on accident she didnt hit him on the shoulder she hit him in the eye. Then whitney told them they should hook up and fox told whitney since he was blind now it would work. Theresa rolled her eyes and whitney hit him for theresa.

theresa came out of her trance as they pulled up at fox's house. he looked annoyed and of course he was getting in the backseat right next to theresa. She breathed deeply. "could i really like him' she asked herself. of course this wouldnt be a problem at least not for now because ethan wasnt around much during this summer, he was trying to seperate himself from everybody's drama. But also gwen liked fox alot. and she didnt want to hurt gwen. She really didnt. the day went on and before they got out of the car fox was joking around and wretch towards theresa's boobs and then stoped and said she would hit him. In her mind she was thinking she wouldnt but she didnt say anything.

they went into the store and fox being an idiot held up a bikini to himself and walked up to a couple of girls and asked them if it would look good on him. they laughed and theresa yelled No fox it wouldnt now put it down. she was giggling and smiling and then they all went back to the car. They decided they wanted to go to the repair shop which was a local bar/family diner. because whitneys boyfriend chad would be there with his friends Eric and Helena. So They all went even tho gwen couldnt stand eric. in the car on the way fox wretch for theresa's boobs again but said the same thing about her hitting him. This time she spoke what she was thinking. "No i wouldnt' he looked at her and smiled and he grabbed her boob and smiled.

When they got there on the way in fox grabbed theresa's but. although she didnt really have one. She had big boobs and not really a but at all but that was ok with her. although in her whole life theresa had only dated 2 guys actually. Ethan of course for two months and reese for a day which didnt really work out because he was so perfect with jessica. well they all thought until he cheated on jessica with charity but he claimed it was a big mistake and he loved jessica and she stayed with him.

they all had fun. Eric and helena happy as ever and theresa loved them both to death. whitney and chad were all over eachother of course. and theresa was at a table talking with gwen about fox.

gwen: he's just so different around everybody than he was at school last year

Theresa: yah i understand. Honestly i do.

gwen: yeah so who do you like, now that your over this reese thing.

theresa: nobody really i mean i liked chad for a while but im happy he convinced whitney to date him. hopefully he can prove he isnt a player , like he was when he was with simone. and ended up cheating on her with charity, and then making out with helena and me.

Gwen: yah

thats when fox walked over and chatted with them for a minute.

when they left they were in the back seat. fox put is hand on theresa's leg and smiled. He leaned over and whispered.

fox: wish you were goin to whitneys tonight.

theresa;i know.

So theresa leaned up and asked gwen if they could go hang out at whitneys for a few and she agreed. Of course fox set next to theresa, and gwen got mad, even when whitney tried to help gwen out and set my theresa fox, set in the computer chair as if to dodge gwen.

when they left gwen was pretty upset and theresa stayed the nite. Fox and whitney called gwens house later. and fox wanted to do something the next day but gwen had to work and whitney wasnt gonna be home. He told gwen to ask theresa if he could come over and hang out. Gwen did and theresa blowing it off, said sure why not.

then theresa went to the bathroom and smiled. She was so confussed. what was she doing. flirting with fox. smiling at fox. letting fox come over, and then to top it all off, she was getting excited about seeing fox.

Theresa woke up and went home early after talking to fox. She was at home, pilar was at work and nobody was in the house but martin and he was sleeping. Ever since he got his job back at the factory he had been working late nights and sleeping all day. Theresa was in the kitchen doing the dishes when the phone rang. She picked it up, expecting it to be her mother or someone of the sort.

Theresa:ALO?

fox: hey

theresa:um hi

Fox: did you call here?

Theresa: nope sure didnt

now she was confussed, why would he thing she would call him. it was weird and yet amuzing.

they talked for a little bit, they got into a conversation and she told him he could still come hang out later, he said he had to wait a while but he would be there, he promied, she said ok., then he told her he had to go because he had to check and see who had called him. She said ok and hung up the phone. She smiled to herself but felt guilty. It wasnt just fighting for a guy, Gwen didnt even know she liked fox. and theresa didnt know herself until recently. She was so confussed and she didnt know what to do about it. She tried to call him back to find out what time he was coming over, but she kept calling his room line not his house line. Finally she got the number from whitney and caled. Some older lady answered, and told her she'd tell fox she called but he was out in the pool.

by now it was 8 at night. it was starting to get dark and she was starting to give up on him. It wasnt a big deal , or it shouldnt be he was just fox. she kept repeating those words in her head. just fox. Over and over again. Hoping she would believe it. Then he finally called. He told her he was standing naked in his room. and that he still wanted to come over and he was changing.

Theresa: well fox, do you need a ride/

Fox: well i have to get there first

then he chuckled and she rolled her eyes while laughing. as much as she tried to convince herself they were just friends, it was impossible. It was fox. She liked him and she knew it. She even tried to tell pilar after she hung up the phone that her and fox were just friends. Even pilar and martin told her differently. of course they said they could tell by the way she laughed at everything fox had said. but she blew it off. and she often liked to do. in these kind of situations. then she waited for him to call back. but he didnt, well not till he was on his way to her house. He had actually passed it by quite a bit and she told him to turn around. Instead he stopped by gwens work and asked to borrow her car. sheagreed and he went to theresas house. He took her to play put put. The whole time she was thinking golf/ he's taking me to play golf. they got into the game. she won the first hole but that was about it for a while. Then he told her that whitney told him to be good because gwen had pretty much called dibbs. Then he bet theresa , if she lost she had to flash him. She agreed reluctantly. and it didnt even matter what his terms were , because two seconds after that she forgot what they were because she was more tahn sure she had already lost.

and that she did. she lost , and she pulled upher shirt and he pulled up her bra. and he felt her boobs with a smile on his face. it was like it was complete extasy to him. and theresa couldnt say she minded. when he stopped and she put her shirt back down. She gave him a hug and when she pulled back, she held her hands around his neck while his arms were wrapped tightly around her waiste. she looked deeply into his eyes. She was in a trance. and there was only thing she thought of to break it. She stuck out her toungue and smiled. He laughed. and leaned in to kiss her. at first lightly then he deepened it. and there they were kissing, right there next door to where gwen was working. and if either one of them had been thinking they would have stopped right there. and brushed it off as a mistake. but they didnt. They werent thinking. They were standing in the middle of a mini golf course kissing passionatley. Like there was nobody else in the world. when they finally pulledback and looked in eachothers eyes they both smiled.

theresa: i thought you were supposed to be good

fox: whitney didnt say good at what

Theresa laughed and so did he and they went off to the batting cages. before they went in to put up the clubs and get quarters, they started kissing again. Sure anybody could have seen them and they knew neither one of them wanted that but they didnt care. they were just having fun.

theresa watched fox in the batting cages. smiling slightly and her mind was screaming. what are you doing, stop it. tell him to take you home now. Go in there and tell gwen your sorry and that you like him. He honest you freak. But there was that other half of her that was jumping up and down and saying that any good friend would understand that she couldnt help her feelings. Obviously the side that wasnt thinking clearly was overweighing the good friend in her because as soon as he walked out of the batting cages , she somehow ended up with his lips on hers again. and none of their kisses were simple and explainable. they were long and passionate. and anybody walking down the road would probably think that it was two people either dating or in love. but that wasnt the case. When they left they kissed in gwens car ouside of her work. in the parking lot. they drove for a min and got stopped by the police, they pulled over in to the parking lot next to gwens work. Theresa didnt recognize it at all. but there they sat gave there imformation and stuff and got out of the car and went to tell gwen about getting the tickets.

theresa: she's gonna kill us

fox: she's gonna kill me is more like it.


End file.
